During fabrication of microelectronic substrates, e.g. semiconductor wafers, the substrates can be polished through mechanical abrasion, as by chemical-mechanical polishing. During chemical-mechanical polishing, a substrate carrier typically holds a substrate while either or both of the substrate carrier and a polishing platen rotatably engage and thereby polish the substrate. Polishing of the substrate can be facilitated through the use of a polishing fluid or chemical slurry.
Some types of substrate carriers use vacuum pressure to hold a substrate on the substrate carrier. Of those types of substrate carriers, some use a resilient member which can engage the substrate in a suction-like configuration. Such suction can take place before, during, and/or after polishing. Exemplary carriers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,716, 5,449,316, and 5,205,082, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
Of those types of carriers which use vacuum pressure to hold a substrate in place, problems can arise if a system malfunction allows polishing fluid or slurry to enter into the vacuum system. More specifically, in those types of vacuum systems that use a resilient member, a breach or tear in the resilient member can allow polishing fluid or slurry to enter into the vacuum system and possibly foul equipment such as pneumatic control systems and the like.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved microelectronic substrate polishing equipment and methods of polishing microelectronic substrates.